Greed
by tinybee
Summary: Part THREE in The Seven Deadly Sins universe. Sam has always been greedy when it came to Harry. And he had to have him, even if it meant splitting Harry and Ginny up. LEMON. Sam/Harry.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH pairing. That means male/male. If you don't like it, then don't read this. LEMON. Not Beta'd.**

**Part three in the 'Seven Deadly Sins' universe.**

**Pairing: Sam/Harry kind of past Harry/Ginny**

**Lizzy384: I agree. I am doing Castiel at some point... but I thought Sam for this one as well.**

* * *

_"Greed, or covetousness, is of riches, of the materialistic, and of the body."_

_- Unknown_

Ginny should have taken the signs for what they were, instead of brushing them aside every time she saw them. The possessive glint that would always flare within Sam's grown eyes whenever Harry and Ginny were together was the first hint that something occurred between her fiance and the youngest Winchester. The second was Harry's odd and nervous behaviour around Sam, and his increased show of affection towards her. Warning bells had rang, but Ginny believed that their relationship was a fairytale one that she had imagined since she was a little girl.

She didn't take into account that Harry and herself would come in contact with Dean and Sam Winchester nor the fact that Harry's hero complex would lead them to join the brothers and their socially challenged angel. But none of that changed the fact that Sam loved Harry, and he wasn't about to lose him. The giant didn't care that he had to rip the happy couple apart to get what he wanted. It was all planned out as Ginny went to the library to search for a book that Sam swore wasn't in his collection. He had watched her go, knowing she wouldn't be long, yet Sam led Harry to believe she would. The wizard had kissed Ginny goodbye, not noticing the flash of jealousy pass over Sam's face as he shut the door.

Sam hadn't waited long before he took Harry roughly on the British couple's bed. He didn't care that Harry wanted to stay faithful to Ginny, Harry was his. He wanted every last part of him, not just the shared looks or light touching. It was a dark, needy desire that had to be fed. Harry had been Sam's since that first kiss they shared over a month ago when Sam had pinned Harry up against the wall outside a bar. So now it was quite easy to convince Harry to give into his passions, it only took some heavy petting and a few kisses to the jaw and neck before Sam had Harry naked and spread out before him on the mattress. Harry did look a little dazed by the proceedings, but with one last feeble attempt at stopping Sam, Harry had let go, and it was like a dam had broken when Harry attached his mouth to Sam's while the tall Winchester prepared him. All the built up tension between the two was finally acknowledged and it came about in a frenzy, as Harry's hips were lifted and Sam thrust himself into the tight hole without warning. Harry cried out in pain and Sam stilled, rubbing Harry's stomach soothingly as he waited for him to adjust, drinking in Harry's features.

"Sam," Harry whimpered as he hesitantly wiggled, showing his dominant partner that he could now move.

"You'll be screaming my name out soon," Sam whispered in Harry's ear as he slowly pulled out, savouring Harry's tight heat.

Harry's body quivered under Sam's as he was once again entered, and his hands ran along Sam's broad shoulders before they danced down his body and settled on his nipples. Sam groaned when Harry rubbed and tweaked the nubs, tugging at them gently. Sam drove himself deeper into Harry, bracing his weight on his arms as they were placed on either side of Harry's head. He angled himself, making sure that his member effectively touched every part of Harry's previously virginal cavern.

Harry mewled, feeling his orgasm near. Sam perked up at the noise, realising what it signified, and quickly circled his hand around the hilt of Harry's organ in an almost painful grip while he pushed himself up with the other so he was back on his knees. Harry hissed, moving his hips up as Sam dipped his head and sucked on Harry's neck, receiving whines and a chant of his name.

"Beg Harry," Sam ordered as he slammed faster into Harry's body, his free hand held Harry's hips down, while the wizard's orgasm continued to build without a chance of the pleasure reaching a peak.

"Please, Sam!" Harry moaned out. "Sam!"

He didn't once stop as he refused Harry his release. Sam made sure the man below him begged, demanding Sam to go harder, faster, deeper. He was too far gone to notice the door opening to reveal a pale Ginny. Sam had heard though, had been expecting it, and he shifted his weight to stare up at her, taking in her shock, betrayed look as she caught sight of their naked and joined forms, before he pulled Harry's hips further up off the bed and drove into him forcefully, striking his prostate head on.

"Sam!" Harry shouted. "Let me come!"

Sam relinquished his tight hold at the base of Harry's cock, his eyes locked onto Ginny's own in triumph as he struck Harry again. Harry's eyes shut of their own accord and he screamed out his release, his body jerking and Sam's name falling loud from his lips. His hands gripped Sam's shoulders, drowning out Ginny's sobs as she spun round on her heel and ran out down the hall, tears falling when she heard the two men's coupling echo down the corridor after her.

Sam smirked as she left, turning back to Harry as his erection was constricted tightly, tearing Sam's own release from him with incredible force. He leaned forward and bit into Harry's shoulder hard as he came, marking and filling Harry with his victory. Harry was his prize, and he owned him. He has made sure Harry knew it, and that Ginny saw the claim.

It was several minutes later that they caught back their breaths. Their legs entangled with Harry nestled into Sam's side, arms locking the smaller man against the hard chest.

Harry's gaze flickered towards the open door with a confused frown.

"Sam...?"

The hunter squeezed Harry, nuzzling his nose into messy hair.

"Sleep." Sam ordered while he sat up and grabbed the covers from the floor. He threw them over himself and Harry, covering their bodies with the cool material. He didn't bother to go over and shut the door. Let them see him with Harry, they have already heard anyway.

Harry blinked at Sam, feeling something tug at the back of his mind.

"When did the-"

"Sleep." Sam repeated as he kissed the nape of Harry's neck.

Biting his lip, Harry looked away from the open archway.

"You're mine now, Harry." Sam whispered in his ear when he realised that Harry was still distracted.

Harry hummed.

"And I don't share." Sam growled.

Harry gave a tired nod, running a hand over Sam's chest.

"I will need to speak to Ginny." Harry finally said, looking guilty. "To break it off without hurting her."

Sam grinned darkly, unseen by the other male.

"We need to get up before she see us." Harry continued.

"No." Sam pushed against Harry's attempt to sit up. "She won't be back for a while. We have time to rest."

Harry reluctantly complied. And Sam smiled at that.

He now had Harry completely, and no one could do anything about it. Sam briefly thought about the consequences it would have on the group. But Sam had always been greedy. Especially when it came to Harry. He soon pushed them away and tightened his hold on his now official lover that had now began to doze.

* * *

**Done. The third in the series. I hoped you liked it, I certainly liked writing it. This admittedly is my favourite so far. It's the start of a Harry/Sam phase I think for me. Please review.**


End file.
